


I Love You

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: The Adventures of GatBoss [6]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Blood, Blood Kink, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fear of love, Flexibility, Idiots in Love, Knifeplay, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Blood, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Johnny makes a declaration, and they fuck instead of talking about it like adults.





	I Love You

 "You're too reckless!"  
  
"What does it matter?!"  
  
Johnny and Aiden yelled at each other, pointing fingers back and forth. Aiden couldn't even remember what the'd been arguing about at first, only that it had spiralled into a disagreement about the Boss and her irresponsible ways- always throwing herself headfirst into danger as if she wasn't the one of the most important people left of humanity. Truth is, Aiden always thought long and hard about the decisions she made, always double-checking and weighing the pros and cons- wether that made things better or worse, she wasn't sure.  
  
 "Why do you even _care_?" She yelled, shoving at him with only half her strength. Perhaps it was childish of her, questioning his respect for her, but she was being defensive and it was all she could think to say in that moment. Though, what Johnny answered with was so unexpecred, it left her wordless for a moment, a rare occurence for her, being one of the few crew members who always had a calculated response up her sleeve.  
  
 "Because _I love you_!" Johnny yelled, his words leaving a pregnant silence between them for a moment, before Aiden, with renewed rage, spoke up in a low grumble that struck fear into the hearts of all- even Johnny.  
  
"Fucking _liar_ ," She spat, gritting her teeth and growling, her shoulders tensed upwards and her fists clenched, ready to fight. She looked like a wild animal, almost feral.  
  
"No," Johnny began, tone calm, yet enraged at the same time, "I'm not lyin' about this," He said, stepping closer to her and forcing her to take a step back.  
  
 Aiden opened her mouth to speak, to yell at him and call him more names until he either walked away, or things got physical, but he didn't allow her, speaking before she could.  
  
"I'm tellin' you the truth, no matter how crazy it sounds. Yeah, I'm in love with you. Yeah, I'm scared of losin' you. And yeah, you're a crazy bitch that gets on every last one of my fuckin' nerves, but _I love you_."  
  
Aiden was dumbstruck, having hit the wall with her back a long time ago as Johnny kept taking wide steps towards her. She was offically cornered now, left with no exit, unless she was willing to hit Johnny and run for it. So, of course, she swung her fist to meet his jaw, but he'd seen it coming, and grabbed her wrist before it could connect with his face, grabbing the other as she tried again. She struggled to loosen his bruising grip on her arms, and when she failed, she moved and tried to kick his bad knee in a petty show of desperation, but he moved his leg out of the way before she could hit him.  
  
 Aiden glared at him, eyes narrowed and wild, sneering and baring her teeth on instinct in a truly animalistic way, showing just how threatened she felt. Johnny pushed at her forearms, his superior strength managing to pin them against the wall. He moved her arms so that he held them both in one hand, a quick move to be able to defend himself further when she lifted her left leg to kick him. He grabbed her by the thigh, pushing it against the wall as well, thanking whatever god is out there for her flexibility. He raised his hand from under her thigh to under her knee for a better grip.  
  
 "You gonna listen to me now?" He grunted, furrowing his brows in annoyance as she continued wriggle in his arms. She stared at him, fury burning in her eyes as she looked into his eyes, even through his sunglasses. Something seemed to click in her brain, causing her to smirk evilly, even as the rage in her eyes remained. She ground her hips against him as best she could, causing him to grunt as her spread sex could be felt through the stretched material of the suit. She was getting wet as she ground on him, moving to hook her leg over his shoulder as his grip on her leg loosened slightly, and she could feel him beginning to stir in his suit, hardening under her ministrations.  
  
 Johnny wanted to get even angrier at her, wamted to make her listen, but another part of him wanted to take his frustrations out and get back to the argument latdr. He decided on the latter, growling angrily before bucking and grinding his hips on hers roughly, the outline of his cock filling the space between her lower lips perfectly, even through the suit. He leaned in and kissed her roughly, biting at her lips hard enough to draw blood and cause her to moan and grind more fervently. He moved from her lips to her jaw and neck, biting and sucking aggressively in the hopes of leaving as many marks as possible, just to annoy her.  
  
 Though the grinding was nice, Johnny decided that cummimg in his suit wasn't what he was after, currently, moving his now-unnocupied left hand to unzip his suit and push his boxers down enough to pull out his throbbing erection. He moved his hand up and down over himself a few times, before stopping to pull his knife out his pocket and showing it to her, revelling in the hungry look she gave as she licked her lips at the sight of the blade. He then moved it back down, drawing the blunt side of the bowie knife down her breasts and torso, before meeting the apex of her thigh. He turned the knife around in his hand and cut a line through the crotch of Aidens suit, tearing a surprised moan out of her as cold air suddenly reached her cunt. Johnny stuffed the knife back into his pocket, reaching further into it and grabbing hold of a condom (he'd found it on his pillow one night with a note from Kinzie. He didn't ask).  
  
 He rolled the latex over his dick until it reached the base, then taking himself in hand and running hls shaft back and forth between her dripping wet folds, occasionally catching on her hole, but never sheatging himself. Aiden groaned in annoyance, still trying to free her arms as he held her tight, and bucked her hips. Gat chuckled before pushing himself into the hilt, bottoming out inside her inviting heat, giving her no time to adjust before pulling out almost completely, leaving only the head inside her, then slamming back in, the reverberating sound of skin slapping against skin leaving a cute blush on the Boss' cheeks as she moaned like a whore against him.  
  
 He continued slamming in and out of her, saying nothing as he fucked her within an inch of her life, both of their rage evident in their bodies. As Aidens legs began to tremble, the muscles in her abdomen contracting, Johnny slid himself in and out of her even faster, knowing she was close. He bit down on the skin that joined her neck to her shoulder until he drew blood, the coppery taste in his mouth making him groan as he, too, neared his end. The pain seemed to throw her over the edge, ignoring (or perhaps relishing) the way a droplet of blood ran down her skin, pooling between where her breasts met, still held up by her bra.  
  
 She spasmed around him as Johnny felt her fluids dripping down both of their legs in waves as she came. He continued fucking her, even as she whimpered in oversensitivity. He only came when she had whispered his name and a 'please, cum for me' in his ear as tears fell down her rosy cheeks.  
  
 He helped her leg off of his shoulder, and held her up as they caught their breaths. The lack of words between them was beginning to get uncomfortable, so Aiden spole up.  
  
"I know you weren't lying," She whispered, getting a grunt in reply as Johnny moved and removed the condom, tossing it into a bin over in the corner. He let her hands go, moving his now-free hand to rest on her waist.  
  
"I was just scared," She continued, unsure of herself as he still gave no answer.  
  
 "It's just... You feel like _home_ to me, and I didn't want to lose that. But- but _I love you, too_."  
  
Johnny turned to look at Aiden, rubbing circles comfortingly into her hipbone as he read her face, finding no trace of a lie.  
  
"Home, huh?" He muttered with a smile as he removed his shades and continued holding her close. She leaned her forehead against his, nuzzled into his heat.  
  
" _Home_." 

**Author's Note:**

> Relatable amirite


End file.
